eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4806 (18 February 2014)
Stacey rails at Kat for leaving the letter– if Kat was really worried, she’d have left her well alone. Kat points out that Stacey’s supposed to be hiding abroad but has set up life with a man half an hour away. Alfie’s angry when he learns exactly what Kat’s been up to; Kat apologises for lying. Kat tells Stacey she shouldn’t be with someone she can’t tell the truth to; Stacey insists Luke knows everything he can about her. Stacey learns that Janine’s in prison and asks after Jean. Stacey’s still sure she can’t have her old life back. Alone in the kitchen, Kat and Alfie argue. Alfie’s unhappy to have someone the police are looking for in their home. Stacey overhears Alfie reminding Kat she’s pregnant and congratulates her. After introducing herself to Tommy as Stacey, Stacey flees, she can’t do this. Outside, Stacey dodges everyone she recognises, eventually ducking into the Vic alleyway to avoid Max. Mick finds her and Stacey introduces herself as Jenny. Realising she’s upset, Mick takes her inside and makes her a cup of tea. Lauren’s shocked when she walks into the Vic living room and sees Stacey. Stacey begs Lauren not to say anything and runs off, promising she won’t come back. Whitney, Johnny and Max are bemused when Lauren returns to the bar and then walks out without saying anything. Back home, Lauren covers when Max asks if she’s alright. Meanwhile, Stacey returns home to Luke and acts normally but when he’s in the shower she tells Lily they’re leaving… Jane wonders whether Bobby’s really enjoyed Ian’s intense spelling coaching. During the spelling bee, Bobby struggles with the word ‘assumption’ and is disqualified when Ian starts prompting him from the audience. Jane’s furious with Ian and her anger increases when a panicked Bobby asks if she’s leaving, revealing Ian said she’d stay longer if he won. Ian doesn’t think what he said was so wrong. He asks Jane to come back to Walford and invest in Scarlett’s. Ian then admits Janine’s selling her share and he doesn’t want a stranger to buy it. Jane decides to go to the B&B after accusing Ian of now only caring about money - he used to also care about family and community. As she leaves, Jane announces she’s taking Bobby to live in Cardiff with her. Aunt Babe realises the Carters have money worries. Mick tells Linda not to wreck their trip to see Les Misérables by worrying about the market. Inspired by the show, Linda decides the locals should protest. Johnny asks Lauren and Whitney to join him to make signs for the protest. When Lauren heads off to find scissors and cardboard, Johnny assures Whitney she’s still his favourite. Linda thanks Whitney for helping. Abi’s annoyed when Linda won’t allow Tramp in the pub because he took advantage of Lady Di. Abi’s outraged when Linda reveals she wants to breed Lady Di for money. Masood realises Shabnam’s upset at the thought of him dating. He apologises, acknowledging it must be strange for her to be in the house without Zainab. Whilst admitting he’ll always love Zainab, Masood’s clear that she’s part of his past, they’re both moving on. Shabnam reveals she’s got an interview at the Turpin Road pharmacy tomorrow - working on the tills but still relevant to her pharmacy degree. Masood’s thrilled, it would mean she could do a conversion course. Shabnam says with Masood’s smart new look the ladies at the mosque should watch out. Masood tells her he can think of many women who could make him happy who are nothing like Zainab or Carol. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes